Are You Crazy?
by suicunespurr
Summary: Adrien Agreste was as cardboard cutout as they came. Until she came along.


Adrien Agreste was as cardboard cutout as they came. After being his seat partner for all of four years; because Max and Kim always sat together, Ivan alway sat alone, and Nathanael always hid behind him, it didn't take long for Nino to see Adrien as an awkward poster child. Don't get him wrong, Adrien was polite to everyone, cordial even to people who didn't like him. He turned down girls with the softest of smiles saying he wanted to focus on studies. He was the only person who was able to pacify Chloe's tantrums, making him a hero to the class. But other than that, Adrien didn't really seem to have a personality to call his own.

After Adrien had rectified him being friends with Chloe, proving he was nothing like her, Nino had tried to reach out to the dude. But Adrien's schedule was filled up with things his father ordered him to do, like fencing or studying Chinese. After being turned down to hang out with either just Nino or the other kids in the class, Nino stopped trying. Adrien was going to school only to learn, and Nino would leave it at that.

Where things finally got interesting was when Nino got to know another new girl in their class, Alya during the summer. They both ended up working as lifeguards at the local pool, talking about things they had in common, likes, dislikes, their classmates, and model child Adrien Agreste. Alya was convinced the poor boy just needed to show Adrien how to live a little, Nino able to explain that school was Adrien living a little, based on the few conversations they had. Alya then decided if school, the most basic element of youth was what Adrien considered "living" it would take something the total opposite to realize what he was missing out on.

Which is when realization struck Nino, at 5:57 on a Wednesday evening, one week before school started.

Spring Cleaning Week, a time in spring when it seemed all of Paris's trees and flowers were at their fullest and brightest. A week when she would come back to Paris.

* * *

Everyday since he had started school, Adrien would get out of his car at 7:32, look across the street at a vacant shop, then head inside the school. Why it was still vacant, Adrien didn't know nor did anyone tell, not that Chloe knew or he asked anyone else at school.

He would play a guessing game in his head what kind of shop it once was or the people that may have lived inside. It could have been an ice cream store Andre the ice cream man once owned, before switching to his cart. Or a cheese shop run by a grouchy man, who was secretly pleased whenever someone could truly appreciate his wares. Or a sweet shop run by the sweetest of ladies that everyone considered an aunt. Or a tea shop, with teas imported from the farthest reaches of the east.

And everyday, after school was done, he would glance across the street, finding it as vacant as it was that morning.

On a particular week mid April, Adrien got out of his car to find the shop vacant once again. He proceeded inside the school, retrieved his books from his locker, went to his classroom, and sat at his desk. His desk mate, a boy named Nino was reading over a postcard to another student, Alya, both grinning from ear to ear.

It looked like his desk mate was busy, so Adrien pulled out his books and tablet for the day.

"Hey dude." Adrien jumped, startled by his desk mate. Nino had hardly spoken to him in months, he was curious as to why now.

"Hey," Adrien offered back with a polite smile.

"You ever notice the bakery across the street?"

"Bakery?" Adrien couldn't recall a bakery in the area. He would certainly know if there was one.

"The empty shop across the street. It use to be a bakery," explained Nino.

Well there went the idea of a candy shop, although a bakery didn't sound bad either.

"Sometimes," Adrien responded nonchalantly.

"Well, the owner is a good friend of mine and is coming back this week. She always uses the equipment to try making things from her travels. You want to come?"

Adrien pursed his mouth in concentration. He was certain he had something scheduled this afternoon.

"She specializes in desserts. Last year she made a chocolate cake based on a recipe from Switzerland."

Forget his schedule, chocolate cake was more important.

"Sure," Adrien smiled a little bit bigger.

"Awesome bro, front steps after school."

Adrien nodded in agreement, turning back to his tablet.

Totally missing Nino give Alya a thumbs up. Who knew cardboard cutout Agreste could be bribed with sweets.

* * *

Nino and Alya stood patiently on the steps after school, waiting from Adrien to appear from the locker room.

"You sure he is coming," asked Alya as she glanced towards the school.

"He almost looked like he wanted to start drooling when I mentioned chocolate cake. Almost."

Alya nodded, looking around the area when she noticed something.

"Isn't that Adrien's car," she pointed to the classy vehicle parked out front. Nino grimaced. He had been rejected by Adrien to hang out many times in front of that car. Sometimes because Adrien said he had something scheduled, or the menacing glare of the driver coerced him into the car.

"We're going to have to sneak him over then." Alya nodded.

In sync, they shuffled back inside the school, spotting Adrien heading out of the locker halls.

"Hey guys, ready to go," asked Adrien with a cheery wave.

"Your bodyguard's here," mentioned Alya.

Adrien frowned in disappointment, the first real emotion Nino had seen on the boy since he was excited to be back on the first day of school.

"Guess I won't be able to go. Thanks for inviting me Nino. Maybe another time."

Adrien attempted to walk around them, only to be stopped by Nino gripping both of Adrien's shoulders.

"Adrien, dude, this is a once a year opportunity. If you say no to this, you may never get a chance to try a true Danish Danish."

"Technically Danishes originated in Austria."

"Do you, or do you not want an Austrian Danish Danish?"

Adrien bit hit lip, internally debating.

"Last year she made a tiramisu based on a recipe in Italy," added Alya.

Adrien looked down to the floor. They knew he was cracking.

"Japanese Macarons," added Nino for good measure.

That must have done it for Adrien, because his head snapped up so fast, Nino could have sworn the boy would suffer from whiplash.

"We're going," he asserted, Nino and Alya giving themselves mental pats on the back.

"Stay behind us, and we'll make sure your driver never sees you," assured Nino, giving Adrien his baseball cap. Adrien looked up at the brim of the cap in amazement, momentarily taking it off to mess up his hair before putting it back on.

"Let's do this," Alya grinned.

Nino and Alya stood in front of Adrien, chatting away about homework due, the moment they turned towards the bakery, Adrien shifting position until he was at their side, then in front of them, out of view of the driver.

"How long do you think he will wait there," asked Nino, trying to not look back as they waited at the crosswalk.

"I don't know," whispered Adrien.

"Why don't you text him saying one of your teachers asked you to tutor a student in a particular subject," suggested Alya.

Adrien nodded pulling out his phone. Adrien finished the message right when they were given the ok to cross the street.

"How come this bakery is only opened once a year," asked Adrien.

"Well, it's not technically open, but if you know the owner, you're welcome to try her samples," explained Nino.

Adrien nodded as they finished crossing. The windows were still dark, forbidding anyone from seeing inside. Paint was chipping from previous decor around the window's border. Nino proceeded to lead the group inside the bakery, a bell chiming as they entered.

In the middle of the bakery sat an older woman in workman's clothes, tinkering with two motorcycles.

"Hi Mrs. Dupain," greeted Nino, the other two mumbling similar greetings.

The woman pulled the goggles she was wearing up to her forehead, a ring of grease circling her green eyes.

"Nino!" The woman dropped her tools to greet the boy with kisses on the cheek.

"Marinetta will be so glad to see you, and Miss Alya, glad to see you again," the woman greeted Alya with kisses to the cheek, Alya returning the gesture.

"And who is this young man," she stood to full height, a few inches taller than Adrien.

"Mrs. Dupain, this is Adrien Agreste. Adrien, this is Gina Dupain," introduced Nino.

"Gabriel Agreste's little boy! I remember meeting you once in Milan. Your cheeks were so chubby then," she pinched one of his cheeks, leaving a smudge of grease.

All of a sudden, a puff of ash exploded from the back of the bakery, a small voice coughing.

"Marinetta, are you alright," asked Gina. Behind one of the counters in the back emerged a small girl covered head to toe in soot.

"The oven needed more cleaning than I thought," she coughed, opening her eyes, bright blue amongst the black soot.

Gina stepped back from the other teenagers, handing Marinette a dirty rag.

"Wipe of your face my little fairy, we have guests." Marinette was quick to wipe her face before seeing the newcomers.

"Nino!" Marinette ran across the room and practically jumped on the boy, covering him in soot.

"Your practically a foot taller than me," she gasped once she stepped back.

"And you got a motorcycle?!"

"Yeah, I got it over in America, it was a hassle to bring on the boat over."

"You've been to America," gasped Adrien, looking amazed.

"Yeah, it was fun. Nonna and I bought my bike in California and road them from coast to coast. It was great practice for the windier roads we'll be going to in Europe."

Adrien's jaw practically dropped to the floor in amazement.

"So any desserts ready girl," asked Alya while Nino brought Adrien's chin up to his mouth.

"Alya!" Marinette jumped on the girl.

"I missed you. We did visit Martinique like you suggested it was beautiful!"

"When did you visit?"

"Last May. We spent most our travel this time in the Americas."

"Dang girl! We were there last Christmas visiting family!"

"Marinette, desserts," begged Nino.

"Sorry Nino, we've been cleaning this place since we got here. But I have plenty of new recipes to try."

"Marinetta, why don't you use the upstairs kitchen to make something for your friends," offered Gina.

"But Nona, I promised to clean the kitchen."

"You can clean when your friends are gone. Go have some fun," insisted Gina.

"Alright, follow me," inisted Marinette, leading them to the back of the bakery.

* * *

Adrien exited the downstairs bathroom of the small apartment, leaving him alone in the room as the girls had gone upstairs to wash up and Nino had left to get some supplies. From the windows he could see the school if he pulled back the curtains. Blankets that had been covering the furniture were piled in a corner. Other than the dust, the home looked lived in. He stopped at a bookshelf, noticing a picture on on of the shelves. In it was the girl, Marinette, several years younger, with a tall giant of a man with brown hair and green eyes, and a small woman with bluish-black hair and grey eyes. They looked happy, much like Adrien in pictures before his mother disappeared.

"Hey, sorry I didn't introduce myself."

Adrien turned at the voice to see Marinette, clean from the soot, with Alya following behind her emerging from a room upstairs.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she extended her hand, Adrien shaking it, noticing her firm grim and never breaking eye contact.

"Adrien Agreste."

"I'm back," called out Nino from the front door.

"Perfect timing," Marinette flitted over to Nino, inspecting the contents of the bags.

"I put the change in one of these bags," informed Nino, Marinette nodding as she began taking the bags to the kitchen counter, recently cleaned in a rush by Alya.

Marinette then pointed a finger at Adrien,"You are going to be my assistant."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

Adrien looked to Nino and Alya, who just smiled, then to Marinette who had grabbed an apron and handed it to him.

"Put this on and wash your hands. We have some baking to do."

Adrien nodded, unable to argue, as he put on the apron, the front reading "Kitty can Cook".

His family chef had never allowed him in the kitchen, and he could barely remember baking cookies with his mother once before he started modeling.

Marinette checked the ovens before flipping a few switches.

"Let's go assistant," Marinette instructed, pulling out some of the ingredients.

Adrien learned quickly Marinette was a whirlwind in the kitchen. She jumped around the kitchen, always working on something, making sure though she wasn't leaving him behind while they worked. Marinette had granted him the honor of making the crust while she made the main portion of the dessert, Adrien crushing the gram crackers as fine as he could.

"Perfect, now mix it with this," she handed him a measuring spoon filled with a powder, "And this." She handed him a measuring cup filled with melted butter.

Adrien nodded, pouring the ingredients into a bowl and mixing them with a floppy cooking paddle, Marinette tornado-ing around the room.

Alya and Nino both sat on stools, highly amused by the scene.

"Now spread it around the base of the pan. Then stick it in the freezer," Marinette instructed, Adrien following orders.

She continued to run around the kitchen, Adrien handing her ingredients when needed until their creation was put into the oven.

"That will take awhile to cook, then it needs to chill for a while," Marinette practically jumped into another bag that had yet to be emptied.

"You're all staying for dinner right," she asked as she peaked up.

"Wouldn't miss it," assured Nino.

"I'll text Maman, I'm sure she won't mind."

"I think I may have to go home," whispered Adrien, all eyes turning to him. Marinette frowned, tapping her foot.

"Fine, but you better come back tomorrow, or else," she threatened with the floppy paddle before plopping it into the sink. Adrien nodded as he removed the apron.

"I'll see you out," she stated, grabbing him by his hand and leading him out of the house. He barely had time to wave to Nino and Alya before she had pulled him down the stairs and they were in the bakery.

"Nona, is my bike ready," she asked, still holding Adrien's hand.

"Yes my little fairy."

Adrien glanced between the two women and the bike.

"Nononononono, it's fine," he assured, both women turning to look at him.

"I'll just called my driver, he'll come get me," Adrien insisted, pulling out his phone.

Marinette huffed, "Fine." She pulled him out of the bakery, Adrien texting his driver as she dragged him to the front steps of the school, forcing him to sit on the steps when she did.

"You don't have to do this," he insisted, looking where she had not let go of his hands.

"You were my guest, I'm going to make sure you get to your 'Driver'" safely."

Adrien nodded, seeing no argument around that, although he wasn't quite sure about the hand holding.

"Um...can you...um...let go of my hand," he whispered.

"Why? Am I it holding too tight?"

If Adrien were to be honest it felt right, his hand resting in hers. But should his driver see and report to his father…

"No, it's just um, when a guy and girl hold hands, it usually means they're together."

"But we are together."

"As a couple."

Marinette's eyes widened in shock. She slowly let go of his hand, retreating it into her lap with her other hand.

"Sorry," she looked down at her hands, studying them, before glancing up to her apartment of the bakery.

She stood, brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Alya and Nino can see you from here. You'll have people keeping an eye on you until your driver comes." Marinette hastily retreated across the street, diving into the comforts of the bakery. Adrien glanced between the bakery and the windows, seeing no peeping eyes of Nino or Alya. He looked at the hand she held, tracing where her hand had once been until his driver came.

* * *

Adrien had been acting strange all morning. Sure he was polite as usual to everyone, but when he had nothing better to do, he would stare at his left hand.

Nino had a hunch what was going on. Marinette lamented over making dinner that she made Adrien uncomfortable with the cooking, hand holding, riding her bike, and they he may never want to come over ever again and ever try their dessert. It took all of dinner to assure Marinette Adrien had a strict home and barely any social life or fun. The only reason they had got him to come over was bribery of sweets.

"So, everything go ok your dad," asked Nino as the bell rang for lunch. Adrien was startled out of his daydream, looked up to Nino.

"Yeah, he just said to make sure to give him more advanced notice."

"Nice, so you think you can come over after school today, the dessert you guys made last night was amazing." Nino took the lead towards the first floor of the school.

Adrien's expression faltered into one of remorse before changing to his professional politeness.

"Sorry, I have piano after school. Maybe another time," he offered as they made it to the base of the stairs.

Before Nino could make another plea and insist upon the deliciousness of the dessert, he heard a familiar voice.

"Adrien!"

Both boys turned to see Marinette standing at the entrance of the school, with something in hand.

The moment she spotted them, she ran over, almost tripping once, but managed to catch her footing before making it over to them.

"Eat now," she insisted.

"Marinette, it's lunchtime. I don't want to-" Adrien started only for Marinette to tear off the lid of the Tupperware she had been carrying, revealing a New York Cheesecake with a cherry puree sauce. Adrien lost whatever he was going to say as he stared at the dessert.

Marinette pulled a fork out of her pocket, and scooped some of the cheesecake and cherry puree on it, Adrien salivating and letting his jaw drop as she did. She stuffed the bite in his mouth, Nino closing his mouth as Marinette pulled the fork out.

"I have more cheesecake at home if you want more," and like that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng left the building, people chattering about her sudden appearance.

"So what do you think bro," asked Nino as Adrien slowly began to chew. Adrien swallowed the bite, and sighed, Nino swearing he could Adrien's pupils turning into hearts.

"She's crazy."

* * *

"Marinette's back in town?"

"I thought she was staying in China."

"I heard she hung out with XY in Japan!"

"Did you know she flew in the same jet as Prince Ali."

"I heard he asked her out and she declined."

"Did you know she got to meet Jagged Stone?"

"I heard they're total besties."

"Do you think she'll stay in Paris?"

The rumors circulated around the school, Adrien hardly paying them any mind. It was exactly like it was with Lila, baseless rumors. Question was if Marinette started these herself or just school gossipers. Out of all the rumors he heard, he hoped one was true, that she would stay in Paris, and continue making amazing desserts.

He had gotten to finish the cheesecake for a brief moment after school. And right after lunch, Alya had brought them mochi Marinette had made using cocoa beans she brought from South America.

It seemed like she had been to a lot places. Nino even brought in some postcards she had sent him of her travels. While the postcards were proof she had been to those places, it didn't make the rumors going any more true.

After school that Wednesday, Adrien was the last to leave the locker hall after fencing practice. His driver was nowhere in sight.

"ADRIEN!"

Adrien turned his head in the direction of the voice to see a motorcycle barreling down the street towards him. Adrien jumped out of the way as the rider parked their bike next to where he once stood.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

The rider took off their red and black spotted helmet, revealing themselves to be Marinette.

"A little, traveling does that to you," she giggled, adjusting her hair that had been tangled by the wind.

"Watcha doing," she continued.

"Waiting for my driver. He should be here soon," Adrien stood up from where he had fallen.

"I can take you home," she offered, patting the seat behind her.

"Uh, no, thanks, though, my driver, he'll be here, soon, very soon," He smiled nervously. If his father found out he had been on a motorcycle…

But rather than leave at the rejection, she stared at him, waiting.

He looked down the road, where his driver was expected to be coming from.

"Any minute now."

He tapped his foot, looking anywhere but the girl in front of him. Marinette followed his gaze. Then looked in another direction.

"We're going to miss it," she exclaimed as she put on her helmet.

"Miss what?"  
"Come on," she held out her hand, her eyes begging in the space between her helmet.

Adrien hesitantly reached for her hand, the instant they touched, she pulled him onto her motorcycle, plopped a helmet on him, and took off, Adrien barely having a moment to grab her waist for dear life.

"Woohoo!" She cheered, tearing down the street, Adrien grabbing on as if she were his lifeline, head buried in her back.

"Adrien, look around," she called out as they turned a corner, Adrien leaning in as she did. When they were straight again, he looked up, the top of the buildings reflecting a pretty orange from the sun. Buildings out of the sun's way, were a rich purplish-blue.

"Onto the bridge," she called out, the motorcycle emerging from the buildings, passing over one of the bridges crossing the Seine.

The sun danced in the water's reflection, boats stopping to admire the scene. Up ahead was the Eiffel Tower, a beautiful hue of oranges and pinks.

They stopped at the base of the tower, both teens lifting their visors.

"It's amazing," whispered Adrien, afraid of speaking any louder would disturb the evening.

Marinette nodded, turning off the bike.

Adrien stepped off the bike, followed by Marinette as she led them over to a patch of grass. She propped the bike alongside the grass, Marinette sitting under a tree, and Adrien sitting beside her.

"You sure your bike won't get stolen," he asked.

"Naw, we're watching it. Plus I have the keys," she tapped her pocket.

Adrien nodded, taking off the black helmet as Marinette did the same to her Ladybug helmet.

"Where'd you get the helmet?"

"I bought it. Nino said he wanted a ride, so we got him a helmet. I just finished dropping him off when I ran into you."

"Literally."

"Hey, I'm a good driver."

"Once the bike isn't moving."

Marinette gasped indignantly at him before sticking out her tongue, and pouting.

"I'm sorry. You're a good driver. The beginning just had me scar-" Adrien rambling was interrupted by Marinette's laughter, drawing the attention of some people.

"I'm teasing Adrien. Sorry for scaring you with my driving. I've been riding a motorcycle for ages so I forget how other people feel for the first time."

"Traveling with your grandmother?"

Marinette nodded, "You see more that way."

Adrien nodded, staring at the grass.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You've been asking a lot of somethings."

Adrien frowned, unsure if it was sarcasm or annoyance.

"Go on," she insisted.

"People at school have been talking about you. A lot."

"I hope all good things."

"I'm not entirely certain. They said you met XY in Japan."

Marinette pondered his question, "I don't think XY and I were in Japan at the same time. Plus his music put me to sleep. It's more like garbage ambient music."

"And you met Jagged Stone."

"We were in Time Square for his New Year's performance last year. No where close to the stage though."

"You flew in the same Jet as Prince Ali."

"I think we did a tourist visit of the palace. Achu has some strange desserts."

"And that he asked you out on a date and you rejected him."

Marinette's eyes went wide, her cheeks turning pink. She nervously began untangling on of her pigtails.

"I've been asked out, by guys. Some wealthier than others. But I always turn them down."  
"Why?"

"I don't stay in a place very long. So what's point?"

"Do you ever plan on staying in place? Like Paris?"

"I haven't really decided yet, I'm not sure what I want to do with my life yet. I'm planning on this next year coming to my decision for everything. But it's so hard to pick. I could stay here and run the bakery, or turn it into a fashion boutique. Or sell it and go to college, or travel some more. Or work in some exotict restaurant or bakery. Or live my other relatives in China. Just so many options."

"At least you have options," Adrien mumbled.

"What do you mean? Everyone has options."

Adrien shook his head no, leaning against the tree.

"All my life, I've been told what to do. Learn piano, learn Chinese, learn ballroom dancing, learning fencing, model. I don't even care for modeling."

"So why do you do it."

"My dad tells me to."

"You could just say no."

Adrien gave a humorless laugh, "No one tells Gabriel Agreste no."

"Your father?"  
"Yeah, he's big in the fashion world. Whatever he says goes, his word is absolute."

"Well, what would you want to do if you had a choice?"

"Maybe teaching, I have this one friend that calls me all the time for help on her homework when the teacher makes her do it herself. Even though she is difficult to teach sometimes, I really enjoy it when she understands something or does well on an assignment or test because of our study sessions."

"Then tell your father that."

Adrien jumped back, "What? Me telling my father that? You'd know what he'd say? 'Adrien get this foolish notion out of your head. You're going to take over the family business, and that's that'," Adrien tried to impersonate his father, only sending Marinette into a fit of giggles.

"I doubt he'd say that."

"You don't know my father."

"I don't, but at least if you tried, you don't have to live your life knowing you did nothing to try and make yourself happy."

* * *

On Thursday, Nino glanced at his desk mate from the corner of his eye. Adrien paused for a moment, wrote something down, then haphazardly scratched it out, and repeat. Nino noticed Alya was practically crying at how much paper Adrien was wasting at the moment.

When the lunch bell rang, Nino felt a slight tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Adrien, for once visibly showing his misery.

"I need your help, and Alya's too, please."

"Sure dude," Nino waved Alya over, "What's your sitch bro?"

"I want to talk to my father. Tell him I don't want to take over the family business, and go to school for teaching."

"So what do you need help with," asked Alya?

"I want to practice what I want to say. He treats everything like a business, and doesn't really take no for an answer."

"Alright dude, let's go to Marinette's for lunch and you can practice."

Adrien's eyes lit up at that.

"Thanks."

The trio made their way out of the school, heading over to Marinette's when they noticed Adrien's driver heading towards him.

"Hey, um, I'm going to have lunch with friends today."

The driver stared at Alya and Nino for a long amount of time before giving a thumbs up. The three teens sighed in relief and continued on their way while the driver got back in the car.

The bakery had been cleaned from top to bottom due to Marinette and Gina's hard work. Albeit the motorcycles were still parked in the center and the windows still blacked out. But the counters were clean and the displays ready for samples of whatever gourmet treats Marinette wished to bake.

"I wonder where Mrs. Dupain is," asked Alya as they passed through the shop, Marinette's Nona nowhere in sight. Nino shrugged, continuing to lead the group upstairs, where a heavenly scent of mixed vegetables and meat were waiting them. Marinette poked her head out from the kitchen at their arrival.

"Perfect timing, the hamburgers just finished," She wiped her hand on a rag before disappearing back into the kitchen, the rest of the group entering the abode. Each friend took a stool at the bar facing the kitchen as Marinette arranged the lunch plate.

"I present to you Japanese Hamburger with curry and rice," Marinette slide the plates towards them, Nino catching Adrien's eyes going wide at the food set before him.

"Thanks Marinette," said Alya, elbowing the boys non-too-kindly in the ribs.

Both boys hurriedly murmured a thank you before digging in, Nino mixing around the curry with his rice before cutting off a bite of hamburger to mix with the curry rice.

"There's cheese inside!" exclaimed Adrien before hurriedly taking another bite.

"Yep, I tried it last year in Japan and loved it," answered Marinette as she helped herself to lunch.

"Where's your Nona," asked Alya?

"She had to go shopping for somethings for tomorrow. She'll be back later."

The rest of the meal continued in silence, Nino noticing Adrien was the first to finish, but sat at his seat patiently while the others finished.

"That was amazing girl! Please give my maman the recipe," insisted Alya.

"Sure, I can write it down for you," Marinette took the empty dishes to the sink and began to wash them.

"Actually, this dude needs some help before we start on recipe sharing," Nino reaching around Alya to grab Adrien's shoulder, Adrien stiffening at the contact. Marinette stopped the water, both she and Alya turning towards Adrien.

"I want to talk to my father about what I want to do after high school, and I want your guys help," Adrien softly spoke, staring at his folded hands.

"Brilliant, to the sofa," Marinette discarded her apron and pulled Adrien off the chair, leading the group to the living room where Adrien stood in the center, surrounded by his friends. Marinette then scampered over to entry hall and picked up a magazine, brought it up to Nino's face.

"Pretend this is your father," she instructed before sitting down next to Nino. Nino flipped the Magazine to see a intimidating picture of Gabriel Agreste. No wonder his dude was terrified.

Adrien nodded, clasping his hands behind his back.

"F-father, I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time?" Nino looked to the girls, who were both looking at him.

"Not now, I'm busy."

Both the girls exploded into groans.

"Nino, Adrien needs practice to his father not getting shut down," explained Alya.

"Actually that was pretty accurate," informed Adrien.

"Try again saying you have time, we can practice Adrien pushing the matter after he gets his argument down," insisted Marinette.

"Alright, alright dudes, chill. Just trying to get into character."

Nino straightened his posture, the magazine facing Adrien's general direction.

They both waited. And waited. And waited some more.

"Who starts this time," asked Nino after neither spoke for a while. Both the girls collapsed on the sofa in groans.

* * *

Adrien stood at his father's office that Thursday afternoon. They had practiced as much as they could through lunch, his friends all giving him hopefully words once the day was done. Marinette even quickly stopped by with Congratulation/Consolation macarons in green and blue before he left for home. It felt great to have friends who supported him so.

With that in mind, Adrien knocked on the door.

"Come in," he could hear his father's distant voice.

Adrien hesitantly opened the door, his father working on his computer.

"Father, I was hoping I could have a moments of your time," he began as they had practiced, glad he didn't stutter. Marinette was insistent on first impression were the most important. Strange coming from her, the girl who was covered in soot when they first met.

"Of course. I'll tell Nathalie to let you know as soon as I'm available."

Adrien frowned, but they had practiced this. He was certain Nino even said something similar.

"Actually it's rather important, and won't take up much of your time."

Gabriel glanced up from what he was working on alright.

"Alright." Gabriel stood at attention, his focus on Adrien.

"I'll be graduating school soon, and I've start taking into more consideration what I'll be doing once I'm done with school."

"Adrien, we have discussed this already. You'll continue modeling during the summer months, then go to a university for business in the fall, starting an internship under one of our business heads."

"About that, I've been thinking I'm not cut out for the family business."

Gabriel raised an unamused eyebrow, but remained silent.

"We already know I have no creative talent, at least fashion wise, so you are already planning to find a successor to be the designer when you retire. That's why we settled for business for me. But I do not think I can handle the business that well without some creative knowledge. I feel my position would just complicate a well structured business."

"And I suppose you have an alternative?"

Adrien was starting to feel excited. He had only hoped to get his father this interested.

"I was thinking a career in teaching."

"No."

"Please he-"

"I said no. A degree in teaching is only worthwhile once you have mastered an area. Instructing other models I would trust you with as you have been in the industry for years, but pursuing a career to only teaching younger individuals is not substantial income or promising in climbing social ranks."

"I don't care about social ranks!"

Adrien breathed, waiting for his father to argue, but Gabriel seemed taken aback by Adrien's proclamation.

"I don't care about social ranks. I don't care about substantial income. So long it is enough for me, and whoever I marry, and our family to have a roof over our head and food at the table. I'm fine. I want to make a difference in people. I like helping Chloe with her homework, which I know is surprising because she usually only has Sabrina do her homework, but when I'm given to help, I love that feel when she does well on a test or understands a concept I've been explaining to her. I want to challenge myself and challenge other people. I don't think I can grow as a person at Gabriel's, but I can grow learning and teaching others."

Gabriel nodded once before returning back to his computer. Adrien waited as Gabriel went back to work, unable to see what his father was doing on the screen.

"I see you have already been accepted to a university."

"For business, yes. I already looked into their liberal arts program, and they also offer teaching credential during the fours years, so I will graduate with a degree and credential."

"Any area of expertise?"

"I was planning on math and science, and teach high school students."

Gabriel nodded, tapping a corner of the touch screen.

"I promised your mother I would see to your education as your priority. After that, you are on your own."

"Understood father."

"Dismissed."

Adrien nodded, heading back for the door.

"Thank you father."

Nino slide into his desk, the seat shaking from Adrien's happy bounce.

"I take it things went well with your old man," asked Nino.

"As well as it could. I can go to school for teaching, but after that, I'm on my own."

"Dude, we should be roommates! Max, Kim and I are all getting a place once university starts. You should totally join."

"That would be awesome!" The boys hi-fived as Alya entered the room.

"Someone's happy."

"My dad said yes."

"Congrats Adrien. We knew you could do it."

"We should go to Marinette's to celebrate during lunch," offered Adrien. Nino could feel Alya clam up beside him.

"I don't think so dude. Marinette she had something important to do today and wouldn't be around," explained Nino.

"But we could totally do lunch, us three," added Alya.

Adrien nodded, looking slightly dejected, "Sure, that would be fun."

* * *

Whatever Marinette was doing couldn't go all day, Adrien reasoned. So even though she couldn't partake in lunch, he would stop by after school to share the good news.

Alya had left as soon as the bell rang, claiming she had to babysit her siblings. And Nino disappeared as they left the classroom.

So Adrien headed over to the bakery, the door surprisingly locked when he tried to open it. He went around the side, and tried opening the side door, only to find it locked as well.

"I told you she'd be busy dude."  
Adrien jumped, facing Nino as he did.

"Don't scare me like that bro," he scolded.

"Then don't try to open doors like a creeper."

"I wasn't creeping. I just wanted to tell Marinette the news."

"She isn't going to be home for a while dude. Best leave it for tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday, and I have a photoshoot."

Nino sighed stepping alongside Adrien and sitting against the door.

"Then we'll wait." Adrien nodded, and sat down beside him.

"Do you know why she's gone today?"

Adrien looked to Nino, who looked like he had something he wanted to say, but wasn't sure if he should.

"She comes back once a year to Paris for today, has been for the past five years."

Adrien remained silent, looking out at the park across the street. If Nino wanted to tell him more, he would.

"Five years ago today, Marinette parents died."

Adrien's eyes went wide, but he said nothing.

"She was at school when there was an accident in the bakery. She stayed with my family until her family from China came to get her, settling on restoring the bakery and house to the way it was since it was part of Marinette's inheritance. After that, he grandmother, who had been in America at the time, kidnapped her from her Chinese relatives. Something about pirates, and Ninjas, her grandmother makes up some strange story every time how she got custody of Marinette."

"Is that why Marinette has to decide what she wants to do in a year?"

Nino nodded," She'll be independent in a year and legally in charge of the house and bakery."

"What were they like?"

"Who?"

"Her parents?"

Nino slouched in his seat as he tried to recall memories long stored away.

"Her father was huge, you felt like a dwarf next to him even if you grew two inches the night before. And his hugs were bone crushing."

"Hugs?"

"He hugged everyone he knew. Marinette's friends. My brother who was only two at the time. Even my grandmother when she visited."

"And her mother?"

"Tiny woman, like Marinette, but less energetic. She got that from her dad. But he mother was thoughtful. Like a second aunt. I stayed with them when my brother was born, and she stayed awake with me all night until we got the news. Plus she made the best chocolate stuffed croissants."

Adrien smiled as he rested his hands on his arms that sat on his elbows. His mother had been missing for four years, and despite being distant, he still had a father. But losing such loving parents, at least how Nino described them, would be devastating. Coming back here, cleaning a bakery that was no longer working, sleeping in a bed knowing your parents weren't down the hall. No wonder she seem to attach herself to him so easily when they first met.

"Alya had met Marinette last year on accident-" continued Nino, Adrien hardly paying attention as Marinette and her grandmother walked down the street. Gina was dressed in black pants and black leather, but Marinette wore a black dress, a little too high above the ankles to deem fashionably appropriate, but depressingly appropriate as well. Adrien jumped up from where he sat and ran to Marinette, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm here for you," he whispered as she stood there, shocked by his display of affection.

"You're not alone," he added, Marinette finally gripping onto him tightly as she cried whatever tears she had left. Adrien was certain her hug was exactly like her father's, minus the salty tears.

* * *

Saturday. Spring Cleaning Week was over, and Marinette was going to head out on the road again soon. Nino and Alya were the only ones who knew, and the only ones who came to say goodbye.

"Here's my address so you can send me some postcards this time," Alya handed over a slip of paper, Marinette handing a piece of paper in return.

"Here's the recipe for Japanese Hamburgers and curry," offered Marinette, tucking Alya's paper deep into her bag. She turned back around to give her a hug.

"You take care."

"You too girl."

When they parted, they both looked like they were on the verge of tears, both bravely holding it in.

"Same time next year," teased Nino, opening his arms for a hug. Marinette crawled into his arms with a warm smile.

"Yeah, definitely."

She pulled back, looking around the street.

"Is Adrien coming?"

Nino looked to Alya, who looked over to Gina.

"I don't think any of us told him when you'd leave," murmured Alya.

"But he did know you were only staying a week," offered Nino.

Marinette immediately turned to her Nona.

"Can we wait for him, just a little bit longer?"

"We need to head out now if we plan to be in England before the evening."

Marinette nodded, looking around the outside before heading to the door to lock up the bakery.

"Don't worry my little fairy, you'll see him again," comforted Gina.

"Yeah, we'll bring him by next year," insisted Alya.

Marinette turned the key on the door, pulling the handle once to make sure it was locked before handing over the keys to her grandmother. Marinette slipped on her helmet, her grandmother doing the same. As Marinette was about to mount her motorcycle, she could faintly hear a distinct yelling of her name.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" She immediately tugged off her helmet to find out where it was coming from, to see Adrien running out of the park, a photographer and his driver running after him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" He ran across the street, ignoring oncoming traffic as he did, until he scooped Marinette up in his arms, spinning her around.

"Don't you ever think you can leave without saying goodbye," he murmured into her shoulder.

"Sorry, I just don't handle goodbyes well," Marinette explained as he set her down. He smiled down at her, as she smiled up at him; Nino certain a hundred secrets shared between them from their long talk yesterday evening.

Without warning, Adrien leaned down and kissed her cheek, Marinette turning as pink as her motorcycle pants when he pulled away.

"I'll kiss the other when you come back," he responded with a wink Nino was certain would cause Marinette unable to ride for the next few hours, keeping her in Paris a little longer. Instead, it got Alya gasping in surprise, shaking Nino's arm.

"T-that's pretty good motivation to come back then," she slipped on her helmet to hide her embarrassed grin.

"I'd like to think so," responded Adrien as he stood beside when she mounted her motorcycle again.

"Then I'll be sure to come back then," she winked at him, turning on her motorcycle as she did, her Nona following suit. With a flip of the visor, the two women were off, leaving the three teens behind.

"Nino," whispered Adrien.

"Yeah?"

"Can you walk me back to the park? I don't trust my legs."

* * *

The first postcard they got back from Marinette was from Ireland, warning them about the Irish coffee if they should ever visit. It was a much need postcard as the three teens faced their final week of high school, Adrien and Alya graduating at the top of their class.

The next postcard was from Russia, along with three nesting dolls. Nino and Alya were still in Paris to receive their that summer, but Adrien had to wait until he returned from New York since he agreed to at least continue modeling for the summer before he switched gears for college. He sent Alya and Nino a postcard from New York along with several emails worth of pictures.

The next card was from Greece, along with a few pictures of Marinette and her Nona's brief stop at the hot springs in Turkey. Adrien claimed the picture helped him get through their first round of midterms.

Around Christmas they were in India, Adrien wishing he could send her a Christmas card from him and his roommates.

By February they made it to China, just in time for Chinese New Year. She had sent them a picture of her entire Chinese family celebrating the holiday. Marinette had made a quick stop to Tokyo to buy Adrien some anime collectibles, along with the bill for shipping.

Around April, Adrien, tried as often as he could to stop by the bakery. He was already tutoring kids as his old high school for part time cash as well as part of his major's required experience; so him stopping by wasn't a total inconvenience like for Alya and Nino who spent most of their time on the university campus.

Around 3-4 on Mondays, Wednesday, and Thursdays Adrien would pause before entering the school, glance across the street at the bakery, then shuffle inside the school. He liked to imagine what might happen when Marinette would return. She could be taking down the dark paper covering the windows, or repainting the border, adding in the name of the bakery. Or she be setting up dress forms in the window with some clothing designs. Or, and idea he didn't like to think of often, was her putting a for sale sign. He would shudder every time he thought of it. And at the end of the day, when the library had kicked him and a student out, he would sto once again, relieved, yet also disappointed she was not back yet.

Nino had been to swamped with projects to let him know when Marinette would be coming back, and Adrien regretted not writing it down in his calendar from last year. So he kept an eye out for his friends. Mostly.

One Monday, he had been up since 5 in the morning due to Kim's alarm being misset, Adrien choosing instead to take an early shower, eat an early breakfast, and head to the campus. Any chance for naps was either too short of a break, or time needed to write an upcoming essay for his research writing course. By 3, he was exhausted as he tried to help the high school student he was tutoring understand some formulas for a math test. By 6, he was ready to call it quits for the night, skipping dinner all together in favor of sleep. It was with that mindset, that he started crossing the street when the crossing sign was still red. But he didn't notice anything out of the corner of his eye, so he assumed it was fine. Until he heard the skidding. He glanced up right as a motorcycle came to a stop just before it would have crashed into him.

"Are you crazy?" The rider asked, pulling up their visor, revealing a family pair of blue eyes.

Adrien smirked, "A little, living in Paris does that to you."

"Adrien?"

A car honked behind them, Marinette dismounting the bike and pulling it to the side to allow traffic to pass, Adrien following her over.

"How," she started.

"I was in the area, I'm glad I got to see you."

"Me too," Marinette's cheeks burned pink as she glanced at his lips before looking away.

"Ah yes, our promise," Adrien recalled moving to the other side of her bike.

"P-promise?"

"You know the one where I said I would kiss your other cheek when you returned."

"Oh, that promise."

"Yes, that promise. Although, I do have one question before that."

"You didn't make any conditionals!"

Adrien glanced at Marinette, her face borderline exasperated, as if she had been driving for days just for this kiss. He looked away before she noticed.

"What are you plans Miss Dupain-Cheng, now that you are back in Paris?"

Marinette nodded in understanding, facing the opposite direction towards the dark windows of the bakery.

"Well, I was thinking of perhaps opening a bakery."

"Oh really, any location in mind?"

"Yes, actually, there's a empty shop across from a high school that seems about right. Has a apartment above and everything."

"That sounds like a good idea," Adrien turned to face her, catching a glimpse of Marinette looking at him in the reflection.

"I think so too," Marinette turned to face him, the sun sparkling in her eyes with hues of of orange and pink mixed with the blue.

Adrien leaned forward to kiss her on her cheek, when Marinette pressed to fingers to his lips, pushing him away.

"And what about you Mr. Agreste? What are you plans now that you are in Paris?"

Adrien smiled.

"Well, long term it would be to study to become a teacher. Get hired at a high school by a cute little bakery that sells the most exotic desserts."

Marinette giggled.

"Short term would be to ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng out on a date."

Marinette turned as red as her helmet.

"You don't go saying things like that. I don't know how long I'll stay," she murmured. Adrien lifted her chin so her eyes stared into his.

"I'd like to hope longer than a week."

Marinette smiled.

"I think I can do that."

Adrien returned the smile, leaning down to kiss her other cheek. As he pulled away, Marinette quickly kissed his cheek in return. Adrien felt his whole body go numb as the warmth spread from where she kissed down to his toes.

"I'll kiss the other after out date," she teased.

"Then let's go," Adrien grabbed her wrist, setting her back on the motorcycle.

"Right now?" Marinette asked as she put on her helmet.

"Right now." Adrien climbed behind her.

"But I need to get your helmet."

"I trust you, plus we are going to miss it," Adrien pointed down the street, where the last of the sun's glows painted the buildings.

Marinette smiled, revving the engine as she did.

"Hold on then," they took off down the street of Paris, angering a few pedestrians and drivers in the process. But they didn't care. Adrien hadn't cared since he met her whether he was the perfect Agreste or the awkward teenager. He was Adrien. She was just Marinette.

* * *

 **This was a totally random idea that cranked itself into this thing.**  
 **Enjoy!**  
 **Please R &R**


End file.
